RAID (redundant array of independent (inexpensive) disks) systems include a plurality of storage devices configured to provide improved performance and/or fault tolerance relative to a single storage device. In redundant storage systems (e.g., RAID systems above level 0), one or more copies of data and/or parity information may be stored on a plurality of storage devices. Data stored on a failed storage device may be recovered from the cop(ies) and/or related parity information and stored on a replacement storage device. Such recovery and storage operations are known as “rebuilding”. Generally, rebuilding a failed storage device includes writing an entire address space of the failed storage device from the cop(ies) to the replacement storage device. As storage capacities of storage devices increase, the time duration of rebuild operations for a failed storage device also increases.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.